James, Al, and Fred What Have You Done?
by april05
Summary: Its a normal day with the Potters/Weasleys... until a rogue time turner sends our second generation of kids back to the trio's teenage years. Will (older) Harry and the adults be able to bring them back? Or will they have meddled with time too much to reverse it?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary, average day at the Potter house in Godrics Hollow. Well, that is, if you were a muggle. To any muggle in passing, all they would see would be a large field filled with assortments of wildflowers. However, to anyone in the Wizarding World, they would have seen absolute chaos.

Kids of all ages running around the house, adults trying (and failing) the get their attention, and all sorts of explosions happening everywhere you looked. This was the result of a Potter/Weasley family reunion. All the kids were outside playing with their cousins and aunts and uncles, but one boy had other plans.

James Potter, 16 years old, found that while everyone was outside, now was the perfect time to sneak into his dad's office. Earlier that day, James had gotten into trouble when he "accidently" set off an exploding firecracker in the house, and had his cell phone taken away. He really wouldn't care about it, if it weren't for some of the texts he'd been sending to people that would be very bad for James if his parents read them.

So as quietly as he could, he snuck back inside and crept up the stairs. When he got to the door of the office, he took his mums wand (which he had 'borrowed' so that he wouldn't get in trouble for using underage magic) and whispered " _alohomora_ " and the door unlocked. James smirked to himself thinking, this is too easy.

"Alright" he said to no one in particular when he got in, and started searching around. He was just going through one of the desk drawers when he heard a loud,

"JAMIE! What are you doing in Daddy's office?" James quickly turned around to find his 6 year old sister, Lily, standing in the doorway.

"Lily! WH-what are you doing here?" he stammered "Did-did you, uh, follow me?"

"No, I was going to my room to put on my favorite princess dress. Aunty 'Mione wanted to see. But Jamie, daddy said we can't go in his office. Imma go tell him what you did!" she gave a wicked little smile and skipped off happily.

"LILY NO!" he yelled and grabbed her round the waist. She looked up in shock and her lip started to quiver. "Ah Lily, I'm sorry… please don't cry, I didn't mean to scare you… How about you stay up here with me. I'll finish what I'm doing in here and you go put on your princess dress. Then, if you promise not to tell anybody about this, I will personally play any princess, fairy, or mermaid game with you later. Okay?"

"Okay!" she said. And she ran off down the hall. James sighed in relief, but sucked his breath back in when he heard someone say "Hey Lily-bug!"

Al Potter now stood in the doorway, watching his sister run down the hall and into her room. Behind him was Fred Weasley.

"Oh hello…. James." Al said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Shit." James muttered. He may have been able to convince Lily to not tell, but his brother was another story.

"Well what do we have here? James, sneaking into dad's office to, let me guess, get his phone back. Now Fred, do you have any idea why James would do such a thing?" said James.

"None at all!" explained Fred in mock shock. "But would it have anything to do with a certain…. Kaitlyn Finnigan?" James and Fred both held back their laughter at James's horror stricken face.

"Y-you know about Kaitlyn? Wait, how much do you know?" said James cautiously. Al was now slowly walking around the room, picking up random items and closely examining them.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we know _everything._ " He gave James a pointed look. "And now it seems like you—woah." He suddenly stopped walking, stopped talking, stopped breathing for a matter of seconds. "Oh my God, guys, look at this!" James and Fred went to stand by Al and saw what he was looking at.

"Bloody Hell, that's a time turner!" Fred exclaimed. "I've never even seen one before. We should probably be careful with it, I heard that if you break one, it can actually send you back in time!"

At that exact moment all the boys jumped as Lily came up behind them and yelled, "Hello!" Then, they all saw it in slow motion. The time turner slipped out of Al's hands and fell onto the floor with a 'crack'. Their vision was immediately fogged up by clouds of smoke, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, get off of me!"

"Ouch! Geez, be careful with those elbows!"

"Oh, God! What happened?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Why is it so dark? I can't see anything…."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Teddy? Were you following me too?"

"No, I was looking for Lily and found her just as you dropped the time turner."

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Lily-bug"

"Who are those people pointing their wands at us?"

"What? Where?"

"Right here. WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND US?" All the kids looked up from their places on the floor to find them surrounded by a number of people who were indeed pointing their wands at them.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" yelled someone who all but Lily recognized as Severus Snape.

"But-but he's dead, Al…" murmured James.

"I SAID DROP YOUR WANDS!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Said a brave Fred. They heard someone snigger.

"You must've stolen that line from me, kid." Said someone who sounded a lot like his dad. The person who spoke stepped out of the shadows. Fred Weasley. The original. Somehow that second Fred just knew that this twin was his not his father.

"You're Fred!" said Fred incredulously. "I'm Fred! I-"

"FOR GODS SAKE DROP YOUR WANDS!"

James muttered something under his breath and James, Al, Teddy, and Fred Jr. dropped their wands and let them roll to Snape's feet. HE picked them up and stuffed them inside his cloak.

"What about the girl? Where's her wand?" said someone that the boys identified as Sirius Black. James looked at him with admiration. Teddy spoke up.

"Lily's only 6, she doesn't have a wand." he said.

"Lily…. Huh. That was my mother's name." All of the kids immediately recognized whose voice that belonged to. Lily shrieked and ran in search of the voice's owner. When she finally found him, she looked up at him with the big, beautiful, brown eyes that everyone said that she'd gotten from her mum.

"Daddy!" she said. There was complete silence, as everyone stared at the horror stricken and utterly confused 15 year old Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated in the kitchen. Remus thought it wise to get Dumbledore, so he was there too.

"So, time travelers, huh?" said George

"What year did you come from?" asked the older Fred. Nobody spoke for a few seconds until Teddy spoke up.

"Um, 2014." All of the people from the past quickly exchanged looks of either worry, disbelief, or amazement.

"Now, are you the oldest one here, young man?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"Yes, sir." replied Teddy. Dumbledore seemed to think for a minute or two, before saying,

"Well, since I know we are all wondering, you five might as well tell us who you are and what not. We will have to obliviate all of our memories anyways, so I don't see the harm in just clearing up a few things. Why don't you start?" He pointed to Teddy.

"Well, alright." Said Teddy slowly, before standing up to face all the confused people from the past. "Um, wow this is weird, ha, my full name is Teddy Remus Lupin," he paused to wait for the whispers to die down. He snuck a glance at his father, who looked ready to pass out, and then one at his mother, who looked devastated for some reason. "Um, I'm 22 years old, I was in head boy at Hogwarts and in Ravenclaw, and I am currently training to become an auror."

"Will you tell us who your parents are?" asked Molly Weasley gently.

"Yeah, ok. My parents are Remus Lupin…. And Nymphadora Tonks." Said Teddy very slowly. He looked at his mother now, whose tight frown had turned into one of the widest smiles Teddy had ever seen. He grinned back at her. He looked at his dad again. He seemed happy enough, but Teddy could tell that there was something troubling him. He then knew what it was.

"Don't worry, dad." Teddy grinned to himself. He liked the way 'dad' sounded. "I'm not a werewolf. But I'm at metamorphagus." As if to prove his point, he scrunched up his face and turned his hair the same bright color of pink as his mother's. Tonks's smile somehow turned brighter. He then switched it back to his favorite turquoise blue. "That comes in handy in auror training." Teddy then sat down and motioned for James to stand up.

"Hi everybody!" said James happily. "My name is James Sirius Potter," Sirius seemed in shock, but extremely happy. Harry, however, didn't quite know how he felt about all of this. "I'm 16 years old, I'm in Gryffindor, play chaser on the house Quidditch team, my best and favorite subject is transfiguration, and so far I have set three school records for most detentions in a year." He finished happily. Sirius seemed delighted at this. He walked slowly up to James, all the while saying,

"Well bloody hell, Harry. You've managed to produce a carbon copy of James Potter."

James seemed just as delighted at this. "The famous prankster Sirius Black! I'm a big fan of your work. I use the fireworks disguised as quills trick all the time!" At that, Sirius smirked and patted James on the back.

"Oh yeah. James and I invented that in our second year."

"You know, I like this kid." Said the older Fred loudly.

"Yeah, James, come sit by us, we can discus some of our new inventions." Said George with a wicked grin. James started to walk over to Fred and George, but Harry, who so far hadn't said anything, said,

"Wait! I have to know… who is your mother?" Harry was scared of the answer. This was too much to take in in one day. James looked at Teddy, asking if it was alright to tell him. Teddy nodded.

"Well, my parents are Harry Potter of course, and Ginny Potter. Or Weasley right now." There was silence. Then they heard Hermione and Molly's choruses of "I knew it!" and then Sirius yelling "I was right! I knew they would end up together! Hand it over Remus." Lupin begrudgingly took five sickles out of his pocket and Sirius snatched it from his hand with a grin on his face. Harry noticed this.

"Wait… you guys bet on me?" he asked, shocked.

"Well yeah!" said Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You see, I had an inkling that you'd knock up Weasley but Remus _insisted_ that it'd be Granger. Something about 'you wouldn't stay in friend-zone for long' but I said oh Moony old friend, I think that-"

"-That's quite enough, Sirius." Said Lupin.

"Hold on now!" a voice came from the corner of the room where Fred, George, and James were sitting. No one could tell if it was Fred or George who said it.

"Did you say _Moony?_ " everyone was pretty confident that that came from Fred.

"As in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" said George…. Or so they thought….

"Oh yeah, Harry did you not tell them about us?" Sirius said. Harry clapped a hand to his forehead, though he was sure that the twins' definite anger at him was the least of his problems at the moment.

"HARRY!" yelled the twins at the same time.

"Hey, chill." Said Sirius waving this hand around. "I shall explain. My other, much cooler sounding name is Padfoot. James –the original- was Prongs, and Remus over there's Moony."

"What about Wormtail…." Asked Fred/George innocently.

"Wormtail is irrelevant here. He was a traitor and a coward and he has no place in our conversations." Said Lupin boldly, shocking everyone. There was silence. Then everyone turned their heads towards James, who uncomfortable coughed.

"What? Did you guys forget we were here?" he asked. No one spoke. "Well then, Al, get up there and introduce yourself, seeing as no one was else was gonna do anything."

"Uh, okay." Al hesitantly stood up and walked to the front of the room. He normally wasn't shy at all, but seeing as he had just travelled back in time, he was a little shook up.

"Um, hi" he started awkwardly "My name is Al Potter and…" He was interrupted by James.

"Full names, Al!" Al shuffled his feet.

"Okay, ah, my name is Albus Severus Potter and…" He was interrupted by EVERYONE. Choruses of "But why?" and "Seriously?" were spoken by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred the First, and George, while things like "What a nice name." and "Congrats Albus and Severus!" came from all of the adults, with the exception of Sirius who of course looked completely outraged.

"Alright, alright, settle down, let the boy speak!" said Mr. Weasley over the crowd. They slowly quieted down.

"Well," started Al for the third time, "Uh, so you know my full name, but I usually just go by Al. I'm 14 years old, so I'm a fourth year Gryffindor. Best subject is defense against the dark arts…. And I'm keeper on my house team." He paused for a moment and then noticed little Lily tugging on his shirt. He crouched down.

"What is it, Lily-bug?"

"Can I…. can I go see Mommy and Daddy now?" Al looked over at Teddy, as if to ask him what to do, but he was too immersed in talking to his mother to notice anything else going on around him.

"Well Lily-bug, mommy and daddy aren't really here right now. I know it looks like they are, but that's not the mommy and daddy that we know. Does that make sense?" he said

"Noooo! Al, can't you see? That's mommy and daddy! They're right there!" she looked concerned, as did everyone else in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a little author's note…. Sorry this chapter is REALLY short. But don't worry, I'm finishing the fifth chapter now, and it should be ready to be published today. Thanks so much!**

Meanwhile, back in Godric's Hollow, Ginny Potter was looking for her wand. ' _One of the kids must have taken it again. It's quite genius, actually. Using a different wand so your wand can't be tracked for underage magic. I don't know why I never thought of that.'_ She thought to herself. She checked on the table, under the couch cushions, and in the kid's bedrooms, trying to think of places they would accidently leave it. She found nothing. As Ginny walked down the hallway and to the stairs, she passed her husband's study. She considered going in there to check but she thought ' _No, it wouldn't be in there. My kids never go in there.'_ So she kept walking, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the door. She suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder three times. She smiled to herself; the three shoulder taps were a signal just for her and Harry.

"Hey, Gin!" he said. Ginny turned around and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's good you're here, I was just looking for you. Have you seen my wand?"

"Oh, one of the kids probably have it again. Speaking of the kids, did you see them inside? I haven't seen James, Al, or Lily out here in a while…." He said.

"No, I- I didn't see them." She said, a frown starting to form on her lips. "Ok, uh, I'm gonna go find Teddy, he usually knows where they are."

"I'm coming with you." Said Harry, and they set off.


End file.
